


Revelations

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, lgbt pride month, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Alphys wants to tell Undyne a secret.#10 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	Revelations

Undyne flicked apathetically through the television channels as she and Alphys lounged on the couch.

Well, _Undyne_ was lounging on the couch. Alphys was sitting uncomfortably stiff on the edge of it, hands locked around a lukewarm cup of tea, staring into it. Undyne wasn’t sure what her problem was, or how to ask about it.

She stopped surfing channels when she heard the theme song for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, expecting to hear squeals of either delight or outrage from her girlfriend, depending on which series this was. But she heard nothing. Alphys continued to gaze into her mug dispiritedly.

“Hey, Alph, isn’t this your favorite anime?” Undyne tried to bring her back into reality.

Alphys started and glanced at the TV. “Oh, oh y-yeah. Haha, I love Mew Mew,” she stuttered, smiling weakly.

Undyne switched off the TV, deciding to be blunt. “Alright, alright. Something’s wrong if you’re not screaming about Mew Mew. What’s up?” she asked, leaning back and trying to sound both casual so she wouldn’t scare Alphys into more silence.

Alphys avoided her eyes. “N-nothing. I mean, something. I w-want to tell you something. I just d-don’t know how to say it.”

Now Undyne was really concerned, and she didn’t bother to mask it this time. “Well, you know you don’t _have_ to tell me anything you don’t want to, right? I mean, if you were dying or something, I’d definitely wanna know, but you don’t _have_ to say anything otherwise,” she assured her, even though she was dying to know what Alphys wanted to say.

Alphys fidgeted with her mug. “I-I think you deserve to know this. I don’t e-even know why I’m scared, you’ve always accepted me before… I guess it’s j-just… the thought, you know? Or d-don’t you know. I don’t know. Anyway I—I feel like if I t-told you, you could help me… feel better, but I’m just totally psyching myself out.” Her hands shook so badly she nearly dropped the mug.

Undyne caught it and placed it on the coffee table, then took Alphys’s hands in hers. “Hey, well, at the same time you don’t have to tell me anything, I want you to know that you _can._ I’m not gonna judge you or anything, Alphie. I just want to support you. If you need my help, I’m here,” she said, smiling gently.

Alphys inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, a little more at ease. “Okay. Okay. I—I—God, how do I say this… I wasn’t… considered to be a girl… when I w-was born.” She peeked at Undyne through her eyelashes with bated breath.

Undyne’s eyes went wide. “You mean you’re a trans girl?”

“Y-yeah? I’ve b-been transitioning my body for a long time a-and—”

“No way!” Undyne grabbed Alphys in a big hug and flopped down so the little yellow lizard was on top of her. “So am I!”

_“What?”_ Alphys cried. “Y-you are? O-oh my god—”

“Man, this is so cool!” Undyne laughed. Then she sobered a little. “Thanks for trusting me, Alphie. I’m glad I can be that kind of person for you.”

“O-of course, Undyne! Like I said, y-you’ve always supported me. I don’t even know why I was scared.” Alphys sighed and rested her head on Undyne’s chest, listening to the hum of her soul.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Alphys spoke again.

“I—I always felt wrong as a kid, you know? And when I realized and started transitioning, it still felt weird—like, was I really prepared to change myself so much? And when I was pretty much done, I d-did feel better, but I still felt… like I was a fake, or something. Like I couldn’t really _be_ a girl if I wasn’t ‘born’ as one. A-and people forgetting my pronouns and name and stuff… it didn’t help. I don’t know. All I know is I still feel fake sometimes and I thought maybe telling you would help,” she admitted. Then she smiled. “And i-it definitely has.”

Undyne chuckled. “Yeah, I mean, we have something else in common now, right?” She kissed her forehead. “I felt just like you as a kid. I kinda… stopped caring after a while, though. I guess I just decided I was who I was and fuck anyone who said I wasn’t.” She looked into Alphys’s eyes. “You and me. You’re the prettiest, smartest girl, and I’m the strongest. Together, we’re gonna kick ass, okay?”

Alphys snuggled into Undyne’s neck. “Hell yeah, we are. Thanks, Undyne.”

“No problem, Alphie. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late! I was traveling out of state yesterday and didn't have time to write. Today's prompt will be along shortly.
> 
> This prompt was "coming out." Pretty much speaks for itself.
> 
> please leave comments if you liked it!


End file.
